


Might

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mechtober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Vampires & DeathWhy the Mechs live like there is no tomorrow, despite having every tomorrow lying at their feet.
Series: Mechtober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Might

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr, which is @ schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi cause I'd love to talk to y'all! :D

Death had long ago become a strange concept to them. It was something that didn’t stick, something you couldn’t trust. 

The darkness would always turn back into light.

Once they had trusted it, Carmilla wouldn't have made them immortal like this if her vampirism would’ve been good enough. She should be able to die.

She hadn’t.

Twice they’d thought themselves to be save and twice they had been wrong. So when they rid themselves of her for a third time, they didn’t allow themselves to trust death again. 

No matter how well you killed her, she would always be back.

But then months turned into years, years into decades, decades into centuries, and centuries into millennia.

They were still alone, just the nine of them and thousands of galaxies to explore. They’d done it, they’d freed themselves from her. 

Still that did not mean they were safe, well, maybe they were, but they didn’t feel it. 

Every alert of an intruder send their hearts racing, every time heels clacked on metal floors their flight instinct set in.

She might be gone, might even be death.

But it is the might that makes it that much harder. They could be safe, they could never see her again. They could, but they also couldn’t.

She might also show up tomorrow or the day after that and if they allowed themselves to trust death, they wouldn't be prepared. So they enjoyed their life like one might enjoy a holiday: They enjoyed it like it was going to end. 

Not by death, by something else.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled hard with this, but although I’m not 100% pleased it still is okay I think. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me so happy, so thank you so much for leaving any if you did! <3 <3


End file.
